The Details of the Big Picture
by Tenpa-Neko
Summary: - '"You’re so oblivious.” Naruto smiles indulgently, and Sasuke is hit by a wave of resentment at the patronizing tone of Naruto’s voice.' Naruto's Big Picture doesn't yet have a place in Sasuke's detailed world. NaruSasu.


_Rating : T for what, one swear word. We're big kids. We can deal with it._

_Disclaimer : Not making money. Do not own._

_Another story to help me study for a vocab quiz._

_I got sidetracked, what can I say?_

_This is actually based on a conversation I had with several of my friends today at lunch._

_They're my inspiration. _

_The point is, this story is more an analysis of the fact Naruto isn't as stupid as so many writers seem to think and that Sasuke is, more often than not, a boy that could very nearly qualify as the biggest failure of all humankind._

_If he existed that is. _

_Let's pretend he does, if only for the sake of my main muse._

_--_

_Details of the (B)ig (P)icture_

_--  
_

So, life was anomalous.

He lies on the grass, arms tucked behind his head, absorbing the feeling of shifting and transmuting atoms all around him. He can hear chemical reactions in the atmosphere, can feel the grass growing underneath him, can feel gravity pressing him against the firm earth. He imagines the feeling of blood pumping through his blood and oxygen being passed throughout his body and he feels _at one_ with the world.

But Naruto must insist on fettering Sasuke with the chains of reality.

"Why is the sky always that shade blue? It feels like its missing a color."

Sasuke sighs, not opening his eyes. "It's a lighter shade in some places. Look up, it's darker straight above us."

"I don't see it."

"Don't ask me stupid questions if you won't consider the answer." Brusqueness was one trait Sasuke had always considered a positive characteristic.

Naruto doesn't see it that way. "You're such an asshole."

"All I did was answer your question."

The blond made a face, muttering "Megalomaniac." under his breath.

Sasuke ignores this and tilts his head to the left in a subconcious stretch.

Each second that passes of pure silence serves only to drive Sasuke further into his thoughts. His brow crinkles as he considers the fact that there are too many uncertainties in the world. All Sasuke feels is ennui for these endless trivialities.

Because while Sasuke lies on that green grass under the blue sky with his black hair and _nearly_ white skin, he decides that the immutable things in life were the things he found the least objection to. He takes comfort in the certainty of life, relaxing only when he is sure he is at peace and the only things that can hear his secrets are the atoms of Oxygen surrounding him.

He exhales, relishing the feeling of carbon dioxide being expelled from his body because Sasuke knew that it wasn't Nitrogen he was exhaling, and it never would be.

It would always be Carbon Dioxide.

CO2.

Whatever you call it, it's a constant.

These constants transgress Sasuke's outlook on the world. When all is still he can consider his surroundings for what they really are, not what they seem to be. He knows atoms will always exist, as will the beating of his heart.

Sasuke accepts this, because he refuses to let himself think of the beating of his heart being anything but a constant. That brings back memories that serve only to castigate and deserve only to be buried deep underground.

Sasuke checks his pulse.

"Did you know birds see one more color than humans?"

Sasuke twitches, feeling his pulse speed up.

"What does it matter?"

"Just, where would it fit?" Sasuke can feel his senses grouping together in a joint attempt to cajole him to strangle the blond sitting next to him.

"Excuse me?"

"There's no room for it. Look around, can you imagine another color?"

Sasuke exhales. "Maybe it's that missing color of blue in the sky you were looking for."

Naruto inhales. "Maybe."

Naruto's eyes are wide open, taking in every ray of sun and every glint of light. He sits cross-legged on the grass, examining the lake barely 20 feet away with interest.

For Naruto, nothing could be better than watching the tides. In and out. There and gone.

Naruto doesn't like hypocrites. He thinks life is the biggest hypocrite of all. There and gone.

He doesn't like breaths. You hold it for as long as you can but still.. It's there and gone.

Naruto exhales. "Did you know tilting your head to the right is considered a gesture of submission?"

Sasuke inhales. "Do I have to be told everything that goes through your mind?"

Naruto continues, determined to disabuse Sasuke of any fabled ideas of supremacy. "It's because when you tilt your head to the right, you expose your jugular vein."

Sasuke blinks. "So does tilting your head to the left mean you're strong?"

Naruto stares. "No. Just that you're defensive."

Sasuke ignores this.

But Naruto keeps talking, switching topics faster than a speeding train. "You can't keep living life vicariously."

Sasuke wonders what the world record for silence is.

Naruto rambles on, his metaphorical train proceeding to derail and tumble down a cliff. "The sky looks like a dome. It's really weird. Did you know the Aztecs or something thought it was a bowl someone had punched a lot of holes out of? That's what they thought stars were. Just little cutouts in the sky. It's so amazing to imagine they're actually giant balls of like, air or something. Just floating there. And they could be gone, exploded years ago, and we wouldn't know till like – a day before we die. We probably wouldn't have noticed anyway. I mean, who notices when one star goes missing?"

Naruto inhales. "You probably would though."

Sasuke exhales. "Excuse me?"

"You notice _everything_. All the tiny little things no one else sees. But then you miss the Big Picture."

Sasuke scoffs. "What big picture?"

"You're so oblivious." Naruto smiles indulgently, and Sasuke is hit by a wave of resentment at the patronizing tone of Naruto's voice.

"And you're not?" Sasuke's tone is cruel.

Naruto thinks. "I see the Big Picture. But that's all I see."

Sasuke is still confused as to what this 'big picture' thing is.

"Like, life in general. You know."

Sasuke decides not to think Naruto read his mind.

Naruto decides he rather likes a confused Sasuke.

"See, If I saw details," Naruto's tone is light and airy, "I'd tell you your eyes are beautiful, and your lips are way too red to be the product of anything other than lipstick, and you really aren't feminine but the way you carry yourself makes you look like a 6-year old girl. I'd tell you you're way more defensive emotionally than physically. I'd tell you that when you're thinking too hard you bite your lip, when you're in pain your reaction is to wince only once no matter how bad the pain, and when you lie down on the grass with your eyes closed and your muscles relaxed it means you're happy."

While Sasuke sputters indulgently, eyes open and glaring now, Naruto coughs. "But, then again, I don't see details. I see the Big Picture." His voice is softer, his words slower and more deliberate.

Naruto smiles down at his rival. "So I don't see any of that. I just see Sasuke."

Sasuke inhales and let's the oxygen pour through his veins. He tilts his head slightly to the right.

"I do _not" _His voice cracks "walk like a 6-year old girl."

Naruto's smile changes into something more contemplative.

He's not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed that Sasuke keeps missing the Big Picture.

--

_fin_

_--  
_

_I see myself more as a details kind of person._

_What about you?_

_-  
_

_All readers loved, flamers accepted, reviewers hugged, and constructive criticizers blessed with real holy water(not really).  
_


End file.
